


You Will Be Found

by flickawhip



Series: Gail Kim Imagines [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Protective!Gail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Gail protects you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	You Will Be Found

\- “LEAVE HER ALONE...”  
\- You don’t move  
\- You don’t dare  
\- You know that voice though  
\- Gail  
\- Gail Kim  
\- The woman who apparently loved you  
\- Even if you didn’t always understand why  
\- She’s standing in front of you  
\- You can sense that much  
\- She’s always protected you  
\- When she can find you  
\- The ring clears  
\- You’re left alone  
\- Still sprawled awkwardly in the ropes at the corner post  
\- It hurts to move  
\- You hadn’t expected quite such a beating  
\- Silence falls  
\- Then  
\- Slowly  
\- A chant  
\- “Go Gail.”  
\- You smile a little  
\- Move slightly  
\- Begin to untangle yourself  
\- Sigh when Gail moves to push hair out of your eyes  
\- You might be taller  
\- She’s stronger  
\- She’s always been stronger  
\- “Get up honey...”  
\- She’s soft spoken  
\- Surprisingly gentle with you  
\- You do  
\- Slowly  
\- Let her help you out the ring  
\- Sigh when she finally leads you away  
\- Backstage she is quick to protect you again  
\- Yelling when she’s told the match was too short  
\- “She could have been concussed you stupid...”  
\- She falls silent  
\- Leads you away instead  
\- “Go ask Dixie to make another dumb speech...”  
\- She mutters on the way past  
\- “Gail that’s mean...”  
\- She rolls her eyes  
\- “She shouldn’t have sparked my protective streak then, should she?”


End file.
